Comme l'odeur d'un livre jamais ouvert
by Saluzozette
Summary: C'est comme si le monde arrêtait de tourner tout d'un coup. Comme si le vent se calmait, comme si la voix terrifiée d'Iris ne m'atteignait plus. C'est bien des sanglots que j'entends à l'autre bout du fil. Caitlin pleure, Cisco est mort. Ça m'arrache presque un rire. C'est ridicule. Cisco ? Mort ? Pffu ! N'importe quoi !


**Fic à placer entre les épisodes 15 et 16 de la saison 1 de The Flash.**

* * *

Ok, donc on est bien d'accord que c'est la merde là, non ? Bon, certes, je viens d'embrasser Iris et wow, la vache ! C'était fantastique, putain. Mais y'a un tsunami qui arrive et ça, ça sent vraiment très mauvais. Une idée, vite, vite. Barry, utilise ton cerveau. Iris, sort de ma tête ! J'ai besoin de... de... J'ai besoin de... De conseils ! J'ai besoin de conseils. De quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à trouver une solution. Qui ? Crétin, on n'a pas le temps pour les questions rhétoriques ! Caitlin et Cisco bien sûr. Bien sûr ! Barry, mais où est donc passée ton intelligence ?!

J'ai le téléphone de Caitlin en numéro d'urgence. Il faut absolument qu'elle réponde. Absolument...

« Caitlin ! J'aboie quand elle décroche.

\- Barry !... J'ai besoin de te parler... C'est... »

Elle est bizarre sa voix, ou c'est juste moi ? Non, non, attends, concentre-toi, Barry ! Le tsunami bon sang !

« Non, non, y'a pas le temps, pour ça, d'accord ? Je l'interromps. Il y a un...

\- Barry, c'est Cisco ! Il est...

\- Plus tard, Caitlin ! »

Le tsunami bordel, le tsunami ! Les secondes passent, et la vague se rapproche, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, et Caitlin ne veux pas écouter, et Joe et Iris qui sont en première ligne ! Merde, merde, merde, comment je fais pour arrêter cette chose ?! Attends... Est-ce que c'est un sanglot que je viens d'entendre ?

« Cisco est mort, Barry. »

Hein ?

Quoi ?

C'est comme si le monde arrêtait de tourner tout d'un coup. Comme si le vent se calmait, comme si la voix terrifiée d'Iris ne m'atteignait plus. C'est bien des sanglots que j'entends à l'autre bout du fil. Caitlin pleure, Cisco est mort. Ça m'arrache presque un rire. C'est ridicule. Cisco ? Mort ? Pffu ! N'importe quoi !

Et puis un nouveau sanglot arrive, et tout se remet en mouvement. Les hurlements des gens m'agressent, la poussière et la pluie me piquent les yeux, et Joe est en danger, Iris panique, Caitlin pleure et Cisco est mort. Bon sang, Cisco est mort ! Et ce tsunami qui se rapproche encore !

« Il y a un tsunami qui arrive sur la ville. Comment je l'arrête ? »

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Comment ai-je réussi à aligner tous ces mots dans l'ordre et sans me tromper ? Comment ai-je pu sortir une seule pensée cohérente du bordel qu'est ma tête à cet instant ?

« Théoriquement, si tu peux créer un vortex devant la vague, un mur de vent, ça devrait suffire à contrecarrer son énergie avant qu'elle n'atteigne la côte. »

D'accord, 20/20 pour la capacité qu'a Caitlin à théoriser en période de crise. Elle pleure et réfléchit en même temps. Deux choses que je suis incapable de faire à l'instant. Est-ce que Cisco est vraiment mort ? Je n'arrive pas à donner de sens à cette idée. « Cisco » et « mort » sont deux mots qui ne devraient pas pouvoir se trouver dans une même phrase, sauf en présence d'une négation, et...

« En courant d'avant en arrière. »

Wow, serions-nous deux Barry dans ma tête ? Si _je_ suis en train d'essayer de saisir l'insaisissable notion de la mort de Cisco, _qui_ parle actuellement ? Qui est celui qui réfléchit à un plan ? Qui est celui qui continue de se soucier du tsunami alors que Cisco est mort ? Qui est celui qui en a encore quelque chose à battre ?

« À quelle vitesse ? Mon subconscient devenu conscient demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux courir aussi vite. », rétorque Caitlin du tac au tac, la voix toujours chargée de sanglots qui ne se calmeront pas de sitôt.

Pleure Cait, pleure. Pour l'instant tu pleures pour deux, parce que... Merde, parce que Cisco mériterait que la ville entière pleure pour lui, mais que son meilleur ami a actuellement mieux à faire. Son meilleur ami doit sauver les habitants de Central City, son père, sa sœur-un-peu-plus-que- sœur, et sa propre peau avant de pouvoir enfin réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'il vient de perdre.

Paf, merci Caitlin, plus besoin de toi. Dit donc, deuxième moi aux commandes, tu pourrais au moins dire merci ! Tu l'appelles, tu lui demandes de l'aide, elle te répond sans sourciller alors que votre meilleur ami est mort, _mort_ ! Et toi tu lui raccroches au nez sans un mot ? Pour te tourner vers Iris en plus ! Cisco est mort, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ?! Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas assez terrible pour t'échapper ?

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas tu l'apprennes de cette façon. »

Allô ? Je suis la partie du cerveau qui trouvait le baiser d'Iris absolument fantastique, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce la mort de Cisco ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Reste pas planté là, crétin ! Tu vois bien qu'elle réagit pas, la frangine ! Y'a toujours un Tsunami, et elle est toujours là, et Joe aussi, et Cisco est toujours mort, et c'est toujours l'apocalypse dans ma tête, mais au moins, maintenant, je sais comment régler l'un des problèmes. En théorie du moins. Et en vérité je m'en fous parce que mon seul vrai problème ce n'est pas le tsunami, c'est Cisco, et Cisco est mort, mort, mort et je ne pourrais pas arranger ça, quoi que je fasse, et faudrait que j'arrête de répéter que Cisco est mort en boucle parce que ça ne changera rien à la réalité, que ça fait plein de répétitions dans mon monologue, que c'est la seule chose qui paraisse claire dans mon esprit à cet instant très précis et que bond sang ! J'aimerais que ce soit moins clair ! Qu'il y ait une toute petite lueur d'espoir, la poussière d'une chance, l'ombre de la possibilité d'un miracle, et... et... et... bon sang, Cisco est mort...

Quand est-ce que je me suis mis à courir ?

_**oOoOo**_

D'accord, donc là, non seulement c'est l'apocalypse dans ma tête, mais en plus je suis très certainement en train de perdre la boule. Y'a deux secondes je courrais sur une plage, pour stopper un tsunami et essayer d'oublier le fait que mon BFF ait rendu l'âme, et maintenant je suis en ville, en train de vivre la plus énorme expérience de déjà-vu du millénaire.

Cette meuf, là, elle devrait plutôt courir au lieu de gueuler après les taxis si elle veux pas être en retard. Et gars, c'est trop la classe ce que tu fais avec cette pancarte et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire taire ces clebs ?! J'arrive pas à penser, y'a trop de bruits, trop de lumières, trop de mouvements. Je suis où ? Pourquoi il fait nuit tout d'un coup ? Est-ce que j'ai courus si vite que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ? Est-ce que le tsunami a atteint la côte ?

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ? Est-ce que j'ai complètement zoné hors de ma tête et laissé la cité sans surveillance ? Est-ce que Joe et Iris vont bien ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est la voix de Cisco que je viens d'entendre ?!

« Mec ?

\- Cisco ! »

C'est Cisco ? C'est vraiment Cisco ? Mais... Il était mort y'a deux minutes ! Il était mort, et j'avais l'impression de mourir aussi, un peu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer, que le baiser d'Iris était tout à fait secondaire, voir insignifiant, et maintenant il est là, dans mon oreille, et bien vivant, et j'ai envie de courir lui casser les côtes par la force de mon étreinte, et de l'obliger à se construire une armure qui le protégerait du reste du monde jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il est vivant ! Mais comment ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demande Cisco, tout à fait naturellement, comme s'il ne venait pas de revenir d'entre les morts. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? »

Très bonne question ma foi. Moi aussi j'en ai quelques-unes, des bonnes questions. Où est-ce que je suis, putain ?! Et quand, puisque apparemment je n'arrive pas plus à me situer dans le temps que dans l'espace. Et comment ça se fait que tu sois vivant, toi ?! Et elle est où Caitlin ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

« Euh... Je... je me suis un peu perdu ? », je propose comme pauvre tentative d'explication.

D'accord, donc -200/20 pour Barry quand il invente des excuses. La vérité c'est que je ne comprends juste rien à ce qu'il se passe ! La seule chose dont je sois certain est que j'ai déjà vécu ce moment, que j'ai mal à la tête, envie de pleurer, et que Cisco est vivant. Yay !

« Ben, t'as pas trop le temps de traîner, là, rétorque mon ami que j'entends manger à l'autre bout des comms – mange Cisco, mange, tu es vivant ! Et ressers-toi, vas, tu le mérites – Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

\- Me dépêcher ? De quoi ? Je ne...

\- Euh... te dépêcher d'aller à la morgue ? »

Hey, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais idiot, tu veux ? Je suis un peu déboussolé, là, mon pote ! Je pige pas ce qui m'arrive, et tu es vivant et je voudrais te voir de mes yeux, mais j'ai apparemment quelque chose à faire, comme aller à la morgue alors que j'y suis déjà allé, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, merde !

« La morgue ? Mais j'y étais hier !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Aller, dépêche-toi ! »

Ok, ok, j'y vais ! Moi, je te répète que j'y suis déjà allé, mais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir. N'importe quoi pour mon BFF ressuscité.

_**oOoOo**_

Il semblerait donc que je sois remonté dans le temps. C'était un peu suspicieux aussi, la mort de Cisco, le tsunami, tout ça, et personne pour s'en rappeler. Je veux dire... Comment un tsunami pourrait-il passer inaperçu ? Ça marque ce genre de truc.

C'est Wells qui m'a expliqué ce qui m'est arrivé, parce que tout seul j'aurais sans doute galéré longtemps. J'avais bien une vague idée, mais il a mit la science derrière, ce qui me permet au moins de m'accrocher aux branches, même si je ne comprends rien. À l'école j'étais le paria, celui-dont-le-père-est-un-assassin, le geek de service, et même l'intello relou par moments. Je n'étais pas vraiment un cerveau, mais j'ai toujours fait partit des têtes de classe. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'au CCPD, je suis toujours celui qui explique l'incompréhensible, à Star Labs, à côté de Wells et Cisco, j'ai l'impression d'être l'idiot du village à qui il faut tout expliquer le plus simplement possible. C'est reposant.

En voyant Cisco au retour de la morgue, j'ai été prit d'une violente envie de le serrer contre moi, mais bon, ça aurait été bizarre, non ? Lui aurait apprécié, c'est sûr, il a toujours été tactile, et ça n'aurait pas été étrange venant de moi, j'ai toujours été un mec à câlins. Mais laissez-moi serrer mon meilleur ami dans mes bras après l'avoir crû mort l'espace de cinq longues, douloureuses et suffocantes minutes et je ne l'aurais pas lâché de sitôt. C'est ça qui aurait été bizarre. Ça, et le fait que ça serait sortit de nul part, aussi.

En attendant, Wells m'a peut-être expliqué ce qui m'est arrivé, mais il refuse d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Il veut que je garde pour moi tout ce que je sais sur l'autre ligne temporelle et reproduise pas par pas ce qui s'y est déroulé pour que rien ne change. Il est fou ! S'il savait ce que je sais, s'il savait à propos de Mardon, du tsunami, de Cisco ! S'il savait à propos de Cisco, je suis certain qu'il me supplierait de faire les choses différemment. Wells est spécial, et cassant quand il s'y met, mais je sais qu'il aime Cisco comme un fils. Alors même s'il m'a strictement interdit de changer quoi que ce soit à ce que j'ai fait hier-qui-est-en-fait-aujourd'hui, je vais le faire. Il est hors de question que je laisse la ville être menacée par un lunatique à pouvoirs, que je laisse le chef Singh être blessé ou que je laisse Cisco mourir. Surtout que je laisse Cisco mourir. Jamais de la vie. Je vais changer le cours des choses, et ça commence par arrêter Mardon.

_**oOoOo**_

Je nage dans le potage.

Iris m'a avouée qu'elle m'aimait pas plus tard qu'hier ! Où était-ce aujourd'hui ? Peut importe. Après avoir laissé Cisco aux bras de cette bombe, hier soir – vulgaire, je sais, mais l'engin qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! J'espère que Cisco a bien profité – j'aurais apprécié pouvoir moi aussi avancer avec ma vie sentimentale. Sauf qu'Iris m'a envoyé sur les roses, et que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu'elle a oublié ? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte ? Dans les deux cas, j'ai fait de la merde. Maintenant elle m'en veut. Bravo Barry.

Et en plus de ça, Capitaine Cold est de retour. Il a bien choisit son moment, lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réapparaît maintenant ? J'avais oublié jusqu'à son existence, et il n'a jamais été question de lui dans l'autre ligne temporelle, alors quoi ? Il se sentait seul ? On ne pensait pas assez à lui, peut-être ?

Oulà, c'est le bordel dans ce casino ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un gars ? Un gars en or ? C'est nouveau... Snart aurait-il changé de signature ? Ah non, voilà un lustre givré par là. Ça me rassure, certaines choses n'évoluent pas.

D'abords, je croyais qu'il l'avait plus, son flingue givrant. Cisco ne l'avait-il pas récupéré ? S'il se l'est encore fait volé je fais un malheur, il est prévenu. Bon, récapitulons. Un mec en or et des traces de givres. Il n'y a rien de brûlé, donc de deux choses l'une : soit Heatwave a changé d'arme, ce qui m'étonnerait, soit Snart s'est trouvé un nouveau partenaire qui préfère tout ce qui brille. Dans tous les cas je fais face à deux adversaires. Hum... Les doigts dans le nez.

« Faudra qu'on fasse ça combien de fois, Snart ? Je demande, agacement et frustration donnant parfaitement l'impression que je suis furieux – ce que je suis un peu, pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- Jusqu'à ce que le meilleur gagne. », rétorque Cold en pointant son arme sur moi.

Est-ce que c'est de l'excitation que j'entends dans sa voix ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de s'amuser, là ? Parce que ce n'est pas du tout mon cas en revanche. Alors il veut la jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Cette meuf, derrière la table, c'est qui ? Sa copine ? Aucune idée, et je m'en fous, mais c'est visiblement sa partenaire. Une criminelle donc. Dans la seconde, son arme est braquée sur sa tempe. Voyons voir s'il est toujours amusé, maintenant.

« Lâche ton arme ! »

Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche aussi facilement, j'avoue. Il doit vraiment tenir à elle. Alors Snart, déçu d'avoir perdu aussi vite ? Je ne pensais pas que tu...

« On sait tout les deux que tu ne lui feras rien, ricane Capitaine Cold et vraiment,_ vraiment_, je n'aime pas son ton. Oh, d'ailleurs, voici ma petite sœur. Lisa, Flash. Flash, Lisa. »

Sa sœur ? Ça expliquerait la rapidité avec laquelle il a levé son flingue. Euh... Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça, elle ? Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ? D'accord, pour toi ma grande, c'est aller simple pour la catégorie psychopathes chelou, tout comme le frangin.

« Cisco a été très, très occupé. », continue Cold, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Attends... Quoi ?

« A moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que je le renvoie à sa famille par petits bouts congelés, je la lâcherais tout de suite. »

Ils ont Cisco. C'est comme si mes poumons étaient soudain compressés, incapables d'enfler à nouveau. J'ai du mal à respirer. Ces enfoirés ont Cisco !

« C'est pas vrai, mais foutez-lui la paix ! », je m'exclame en repoussant brutalement la sœur de Snart vers lui.

C'est vrai quoi ! D'abords il meurt, et maintenant il est enlevé ? Est-ce que l'univers à quelque chose contre lui ?! Son karma est-il si mauvais ?!

« Je suis presque sûr que c'est la première fois que je le kidnappe, répond Cold après une seconde de silence surprit. Je m'en souviendrais autrement. Lisa ? Aurais-tu déjà menacé notre ami par le passé ? »

Cette femme a vraiment un regard flippant. Elle se lèches les lèvres, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

« Crois-moi, Lenny, si hier soir n'avait pas été mon premier rendez-vous avec Cisco, on aurait fait bien plus que s'embrasser.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Oh mon Dieu... C'est elle ! La fille du bar ! Elle était blonde, et avait l'air beaucoup moins folle, mais je suis convaincue que c'est elle. Et j'ai laissé Cisco seul avec cette tarée ?! Oh merde...

« Laisse-le partir, Snart. »

J'ai l'air hors de moi, comme ça, mais en vérité c'est la débandade dans ma tête. Trop de choses se passent depuis hier, je n'arrive plus à suivre. D'abord Singh est blessé, puis Joe enlevé, et Iris m'embrasse, et Cisco est mort, et y'a un tsunami. Puis je remonte dans le temps, rien que ça ! Je pense que j'ai vais pouvoir améliorer la situation, mais Iris m'envoie sur les roses, et maintenant Cisco est détenu par ces deux psychos ! S'ils lui font quoi que ce soit... Il ne peut rien arriver à Cisco. Pas aujourd'hui ! Cette ligne temporelle était censée être celle où il restait en vie ! Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu...

« J'y penserais. », rétorque Snart en se détournant.

Sa sœur me jette un dernier regard et m'envoie un baiser ironique avant de le suivre. Bon sang, je les hais !

_**oOoOo**_

D'accord, super, génial. Maintenant Eddie me déteste aussi, et Wells me méprise. Oui, j'ai tout changé à ce qui s'est passé ! Oui, j'aurais dû fermer ma grande gueule avec Iris ! Et oui, Cisco est dans la merde à cause de moi, mais au moins il n'est pas mort ! Pas encore. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je... Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir la route. J'avais déjà commencé à perdre les pédales dans l'autre ligne temporelle et si je devais de nouveau entendre que mon meilleur ami est mort, il est fort possible que je pète définitivement un plomb.

« Il n'y a rien sur le satellite thermographique. », se lamente Caitlin.

Et toi, Cait, est-ce que tu me détesterais aussi si je te disais que Cisco est dans cette situation à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas oublié le son de tes sanglots. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois, je ne sais pas ce qui a tué Cisco, mais tu étais celle qui avait trouvé son corps, et c'était horrible, et je n'étais même pas là pour te soutenir, ou simplement pour pleurer avec toi. Cette fois, ça ne sera pas pareil, c'est promis. S'il devait... Si jamais... Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

« Vous aviez raison, tout est de ma faute...

\- Pourquoi serait-ce ta faute ? Demande Caitlin, un brin d'étonnement au milieu de son inquiétude.

\- Courage Barry, me réprimande Wells. On va récupérer Cisco. »

Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez comment dans ce cas. Snart est malin, il ne fera rien qui puisse compromettre sa localisation, et la seule autre personne assez intelligente pour le débusquer est précisément celle qui manque à l'appel. On ne peut rien faire sans Cisco, je vous signal ! Comment somme nous censé le trouver alors qu'il est habituellement celui qui trouve tout pour nous ?

« Je suis rentré. »

Mes yeux se posent sur mon meilleur ami avant même qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase. Il est là, au milieu de la pièce, l'air malheureux. Cisco est rentré ! Hallelujah ! Dites... Est-ce que c'est un bleu sur son visage ? C'est un bleu ? Ils l'ont_ frappé_ ? Je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un...

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ? S'exclame Caitlin en se précipitant vers lui. On était tellement inquiet ! »

Il est là ? Il est vraiment là ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le serrer dans mes bras, comme le fait notre amie à l'instant, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire, parce que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est fait enlever, et visiblement frapper, pas vrai ? Tout est de ma faute. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce serait confortable de l'avoir contre moi !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Oh, Barry numéro deux serait-il de retour ? J'ai parlé sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis concentré que sur le soulagement extrême qui m'a envahi et la lutte acharnée que je mène contre mes nerfs. Non, tu ne l'étouffera pas, Barry ! Il a échappé à la mort par deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est pas pour que tu l'achèves en le serrant contre toi. Tu lui exprimeras ton soulagement d'une autre façon ! De toute manière tu dois d'abords te faire pardonner.

« Comment t'es-tu échappé ? Demande Wells, et ouais, moi aussi j'ai bien envie de savoir.

\- Je ne me suis pas échappé. », répond-il.

Vraiment Cisco, s'il-te-plaît, souris. Je déteste quand tu as l'air misérable, comme ça. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça, la tristesse te va mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« Snart t'a simplement laissé partir ? Pourquoi ? »

C'est tout à fait secondaire comme question en vérité. Le plus important est qu'il l'ai laissé partir, mais je suis tout de même curieux. Quand Cold a dit qu'il y penserait... est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment fait ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ai laissé s'en aller comme ça. Pas sans contrepartie.

« Il... Il a torturé mon frère. »

Oh... Oh merde.

« Et... Il a dit qu'il allait le tuer si je ne... Si je ne lui disais pas... »

Merde, merde, merde.

« Lui dire quoi ? », demande Caitlin depuis très, très loin, un coin de la pièce que je ne vois plus.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Cisco. Je t'en pris. Tout est de ma faute, tout. Ton enlèvement, ton coquard, ton frère, alors ne me regarde pas comme si tu avais le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais en tort. Dis-moi juste que ton frère n'est pas mort, et que tout est rattrapable, et que je peux encore me débrouiller pour regagner ta confiance. Je suis désolé, Cisco, je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive, je...

« La vraie identité du Flash. »

Ah. Ouais, d'accord, c'est un peu la merde, c'est vrai. Si les frangins Snart savent qui je suis... Non, non, c'est pas grave ! Que quelqu'un redonne le sourire à Cisco, merde, je vais devenir fou ! Je ferais avec, c'est tout. Et puis c'est une information moins importante que la vie de son frère, ça ne fait aucun doute.

« Sérieusement, mec... Ils auraient pu me tuer. »

… De quoi ?

« Mais ils allaient tuer mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça. »

Et en plus il fait sonner ça comme s'il en doutait.

D'accord, ça suffit, je dois le prendre dans mes bras, _immédiatement_. Parce qu'il était prêt à mourir pour garder mon secret, alors qu'aucun secret au monde ne peut valoir sa vie, parce qu'il me regarde maintenant comme s'il devait s'amender, comme si son excuse n'était pas suffisante pour que je le pardonne, alors que je devrais être celui en train de m'excuser à genoux, et qu'à présent il y a des larmes sur ses joues, et que je ne supporte pas ça, parce qu'il devrait rire, sourire, vivre comme s'il était invincible, immortel et que...

Oh.

Oh, c'est ça.

Je l'aime en fait.

Je l'aime comme j'aime Iris.

Je l'aime comme je respire, naturellement, sans forcer.

Je comprends mieux tout d'un coup. Iris représente tout ce que je ne veux pas perdre. Iris est la sécurité, la maison, l'enfance. Iris est un chocolat chaud devant les dessins animés, un fou rire dans l'herbe du jardin. Iris, c'est des chuchotements à deux heures du matin sous une couette, des baskets colorées, une musique qui fait sourire, des disputes et des jeux. L'odeur d'un grenier sombre, un nuage en forme de lapin dans le ciel, un gâteau d'anniversaire, un chat qui ronronne. Iris est rassurante, Iris est familière.

Cisco, d'un autre côté, représente tout ce que je ne _peux_ pas perdre. Tout ce que j'ai acquis au cours de cette année et sans quoi je ne pourrais plus vivre. Cisco est l'aventure, le grand air, la liberté. Cisco est la fiction devenue réalité, l'odeur d'un livre encore jamais ouvert, le plaisir de la course. Cisco, c'est une danse ridicule sur une chanson entraînante, une fusée qui décolle, une tartine de beurre salé, une idée qui fuse et un rire communicatif. Le goût d'un café un peu trop fort, une sortie entre amis, un message écrit à la va-vite sur un post-it, la corne de brume d'un bateau. Cisco est inconnu, Cisco est intriguant.

« Je suis désolé, Barry.

\- Hey.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je t'ai mis dans cette position. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Il se loge dans mes bras aussi facilement que deux pièces d'un puzzle. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ? Ce sentiment, cette chaleur dans mon ventre, ce goût de sucre dans ma bouche, cette sensation de légèreté, c'est la même que j'ai quand je suis autour d'Iris. Mais Iris est avec Eddie, et elle a été plutôt claire sur le fait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Après tout elle l'aime, et si elle ressent pour lui ce que je ressens pour elle et Cisco, alors je ne veux pas la priver de ça. Et je ne veux pas me priver de ça non plus. Il va falloir que je parle à Cisco.

_**oOoOo**_

Jitters. Je savais que je trouverai Caitlin par là. Est-ce que Cisco est là aussi ? Non ? Encore raté... Oh, merde, c'est Iris et Eddie qui accompagnent Caitlin, là, non ? Précisément les deux personnes au monde qui ne doivent pas avoir envie de me voir en cet instant, c'est bien ça ? Et Eddie qui s'approche beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, suivit de près par Iris. Attends, Eddie, attends ! Pas taper, je !... Euh... Ok, fais-moi un câlin, t'as raison, c'est plus agréable. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

« Je suis désolé, mon gars ! S'exclame-t-il, l'air contrit. Ce n'est pas mon genre de frapper les gens d'habitude, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

\- Euh... Merci, Eddie ?...C'est pas grave... »

J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas, Eddie, tu m'as frappé pas plus tard qu'il y a cet aprèm, et franchement, je le méritais, alors ça se passe comment ? Tu continue de t'excuser pour rien et je continue de faire semblant de savoir de quoi tu parle ? Ou quelqu'un veut-il bien me faire une traduction.

« Mon pauvre ! S'exclame Iris en posant une main sur mon bras, et merde, mon cœur a encore fait un looping. Je ne savais pas ! »

Oh, elle s'y met aussi. On fait un concours de « qui-parle-le-mieux-chinois-aux-oreilles-de-Barry », alors ? C'est partit, les jeux sont ouverts ! Bon, essayons au moins de donner le change.

« Vraiment ? Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas, au fait ? »

Bravo Barry, magnifique change. Ils ne doivent vraiment pas avoir comprit que tu pédale dans la semoule, maintenant.

« J'expliquais juste à Iris et Eddie ta psychose due à la foudre. », explique Caitlin en me souriant gentiment.

Ma quoi quoi ?

Oh, est-ce que j'ai dis ça à voix haute?

« Ta psychose due à la foudre. », répète-t-elle, comme si je devais avoir la moindre idée de ce dont elle parle.

C'est qu'elle insiste en plus ! Elle fait partit du concours, c'est ça ? Elle aussi a décidé de me rendre barge ?

« Tu sais, ton comportement étrange de ces derniers temps, qui est un effet secondaire de ton foudroiement. »

Gné ?

« Sautes d'humeurs, crises d'affection soudaines et autres erreurs de jugement. », énumère-t-elle sans sourciller.

Oh.

« Il a tous les symptômes, acquiesce Iris. Il m'a même dit qu'il avait un sixième sens.

\- Oui, c'est un phénomène neurologique peu commun, concède Caitlin avec un sourire rassurant, alors qu'Eddie me donne l'accolade du « courage-frangin-tu-t'en-sortira ». Ce sont de toutes nouvelles recherches dans le domaine de la Kerauno-médecine. C'est pour ça que Barry passe tant de temps à STAR Labs en ce moment. »

Oh, Caitlin...

« Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. », me réprimande Iris.

Cerveau ? Action, réaction !

« Tu sais, ça paraît si irréel, parfois... »

C'est bien cerveau, je suis fier de toi.

« On est juste content que tu te fasse aider. », me déclare Eddie, ce qui entraîne un concert d'approbation du côté des filles.

Bien, bien, bien, maintenant que tout le monde semble s'être mit d'accord sur le fait que je suis bizarre et qu'il est important que je consulte, on peut peut-être passer à la suite ?

« Alors... On n'est plus fâché ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclame Iris.

\- Tu veux un café ? », me propose Caitlin en s'éloignant du couple et, oh mon DIEU, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si tu me le demandais.

Caitlin, ma sauveuse ! Caitlin, ma marraine la bonne fée ! Caitlin, ma bonne étoile ! Je t'embrasserai si ce n'était pour... Tu sais... Iris, Cisco et Ronnie, ton fiancé-mort-et-ressuscité. C'est pas grave, je me contenterai de moins. Pour toi, ce sera un câlin et un petit-déjeuner tous les jours Pour les deux semaines à venir.

« Merci, je murmure et ouais, si je voulais faire comme si de rien était, c'est raté.

\- De rien. »

De rien ! Elle me sauve les miches auprès d'Iris et Eddie qui étaient censés vouloir m'éviter jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, et tout ce qu'elle répond à mes remerciements désespérés, c'est « de rien » ! Caitlin, mais que serais-je sans toi ? Tu es une perle. La championne olympique de l'amitié. Tu es la pierre précieuse des femmes adorables, l'ancre de tes amis à la dérive, je t'aime, je t'adore, je t'adule ! Je te revaudrais ça, un de ces quatre, c'est promis !

Bon, mais je ne suis pas venu pour prendre un café à la base. J'ai toujours une discussion difficile à mener avec Cisco, qui n'est pas chez lui et qui ne réponds pas au téléphone. Il s'est quand même pas refait enlever, dis ? Sinon je le consigne dans son labo vite fait bien fait, moi, il va rien comprendre !

« Attends, Cait, j'ai pas le temps de prendre un café, en fait, l'arrêtais-je avant qu'elle ne prenne la commande.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, euh... Tu sais où est Cisco ? »

C'est bien Barry, c'est vraiment subtile ce que tu fais là. Toi et ta finesse de pachyderme...

« Il est à l'hôpital, me répond-elle, l'air soudain sombre. Il est allé voir comment se portait son frère. »

Oh... Oh, bien sûr.

La main de Caitlin se pose sur mon bras.

« Tu dois lui parler, Barry, déclare-t-elle, un peu autoritaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais que tout était de ta faute tout à l'heure, mais je sais que Cisco s'en veut énormément d'avoir dévoilé ton identité à Snart. Et le docteur Wells aura beau faire tous les discours du monde, Cisco ne sera vraiment rassuré que lorsque tu lui montrera que tu ne lui en veux pas. Et puis... Je sais que tu ne tiendra pas deux jours s'il n'est pas là pour te sourire. »

De quoi ?

Quoi ?... Est-ce qu'elle ?... Hein ? Vraiment ? Panique pas, Barry, panique pas ! Inspire, expire, tout vas bien ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait un sac en papier dans le coin ? J'ai très envie de respirer dans un sac en papier.

« Je... Tu... Comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, rétorque Caitlin avec un sourire amusé. Si j'ai remarqué aussi vite ton béguin pour Iris, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne remarquerais pas ton béguin pour Cisco ? On traîne ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Hey, ajoute-elle en prenant dans sa main mes doigts rigides. Je ne te juge pas. On ne choisit pas les personnes dont on tombe amoureux, ni de combien de personnes on tombe amoureux. Il n'y a pas de norme en amour. »

Oh, Sainte Caitlin de la Suprême Tolérance, que ton nom soit sanctifié en tous lieux, sur la Terre comme aux Cieux ! Tiens, tu mérites un câlin pour la peine.

Elle rigole dans mes bras et me traite d'idiot, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime bien en vérité.

« Aller, dépêche-toi, gros benêt, me houspille-t-elle ensuite. Cisco ne va pas passer toute la nuit à l'hôpital. Ça m'étonnerait même qu'il y passe plus d'un quart d'heure, en vérité. »

C'est vrai, Cisco. Il faut encore que je parle à Cisco. Et ben, mon vieux, je suis pas prêt d'être couché.

_**oOoOo**_

Le point positif d'être un speedster, c'est qu'on ne perd plus de temps dans les transports. Le point négatif, c'est qu'on ne perd plus de temps dans les transports.

J'ai fait Jitters-l'hôpital en moins d'une seconde et mon estomac n'arrive pas à choisir entre le mal de mer et l'indigestion. Parce que bon, soyons honnête, j'ai la trouille. Je dois dire à Cisco ce que je ressent, parce que si je n'étais pas remonté dans le temps, il serait mort sans que je me sois seulement aperçut de mes sentiments à son égare, et que je ne peux pas supporter une seule seconde l'idée de continuer bien gentiment ma routine sans tout lui dire, mais c'est loin de signifier que je m'en porterais mieux.

Je sais que Cisco est bi, il me l'a dit lui-même. Mais jamais il n'a laissé entendre que quoi que ce soit pourrait être possible entre nous. Pour ce que j'en sais, ce soir, il est fort probable que je me prenne ma deuxième grosse veste de la journée. Iris ne m'aime pas, elle aime Eddie, très bien. Mais il est presque certain que Cisco ne m'aime pas non plus. D'où ma trouille.

Aller, inspire, expire, Barry, tu peux le faire. Il a beau ne pas t'aimer, tu connais Cisco et tu sais qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber. C'est peut-être même ça le pire. Au lieu de t'envoyer bouler en te brisant le cœur, il risque d'être beaucoup trop gentil et ne faire qu'alimenter un peu plus tes sentiments pour lui. Aïe, aïe, aïe...

Je me faufile entre deux voitures avec la ferme intention de bannir mon cerveau de ma tête pour la prochaine demi-heure quand j'entrevois, du coin de l'œil, la silhouette de celui que je veux voir. Il vient de franchir les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital et se dirige d'un pas lent et mesuré vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Cisco ! »

Je le vois qui sursaute et tourne vers moi un visage bien trop effrayé pour ma propre santé mentale. De quoi a-t-il peur ? Je m'approche au petit trot – proximité de l'hôpital oblige. Tout son corps semble se détendre d'un coup lorsqu'il me reconnaît, mais ses épaules se voûtent.

« Hey Barry... Murmure-t-il.

\- Comment vas ton frère ? »

Bien Barry, très bien. Tu trouve ça naturel comme comportement, toi ?

La seule réaction de mon ami est un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

« Détestable, comme d'habitude, quoi d'autre ? Ronchonne-t-il avant de me lancer un regard suspicieux. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Et voilà que la panique totale refait surface. Que lui dire ? Comment lui dire ? Que va-t-il faire ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de mettre en péril ce que nous avons pour mon béguin ? Et s'il le prenait mal ? S'il s'enfuyait et finissait par s'attirer des ennuis, comme il sait si bien le faire, et terminait dans une ruelle, blessé, peut-être même mort, tout ça parce que je n'arrive jamais à fermer ma grande bouche ? Et si... Non, ça suffit cerveau, couché ! Y'a pas idée de s'imaginer des choses comme ça, tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars ?!

« Barry ? »

Retour à la réalité. Cisco est toujours à côté de moi et me regarde d'un air plus inquiet que curieux à présent. On a dépassé l'arrêt de bus d'une bonne centaine de mètres à présent, ça doit vouloir dire qu'on rentre à pied.

Inspire profondément Barry. Inspire et calme toi. Ai confiance en ton ami.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Mais c'est pas vrai ça, est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais arrêter de tourner tes phrases comme si c'était la fin du monde ?! Bordel, Barry, regarde la tronche de Cisco, maintenant ! Il a l'air terrifié !

« Je sais, souffle-t-il, les épaules encore plus voûtées qu'auparavant. Je suis vraiment désolé, Barry. »

De quoi ? Encore une fois, félicitation, stupide, regarde-le. Tout ratatiné qu'il est, comme ça, tremblant de peur et de froid, au bord des larmes, et c'est de ta faute ! Arrête de faire pleurer Cisco ou je te fout un pain dans la tronche, Barry, tu es prévenu !

« J'aurais jamais dû parler à Snart, continue-t-il, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, et la voix si fragile qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait la briser. Caitlin et Wells m'ont pardonné, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je comprendrais. J'ai mis en péril notre sécurité à tous, je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je parte.

\- Si tu pars, je me jette sous les roues d'une bagnole. »

Il a l'air surprit par le contraste entre ma phrase et mon ton calme. Il me jette un bref regard mais détourne très vite les yeux. Ok, ça suffit. On a déjà prouvé que je ne pouvais pas tenir deux conversations en même temps, il vaudrait mieux que je mette Cisco sur la même page que moi.

Ma main se pose sur son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Je me plante devant lui, bien décidé à dévoiler tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

« Je suis sérieux, assurai-je quand il refuse une nouvelle fois de croiser mon regard. Tu ne dois surtout pas partir, et ce pour deux raisons. Tu veux les entendre ? »

Je peux presque le voir réfléchir, et je peux presque voir le besoin qu'il a de m'entendre lui donner de bonnes raisons de rester. Enfin, Cisco ! N'est-ce pas évident ?

« Si tu pars, je ne tiendrais pas la route. Pas de plans, pas de gadgets, pas d'idées de génie. Tu ne peux pas quitter STARlabs, parce que sans toi, il n'y aurait pas de Flash.

\- Sans moi, Snart ne connaîtrait pas ton identité, marmonne-t-il et cette fois je le secoue un peu.

\- Évidemment ! Puisqu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de Flash ! Il m'aurait suffit d'une semaine pour me faire tuer, et tu le sais très bien. »

Il est encore un peu réticent, mais je gagne du terrain, je le sens. Finalement, - _Finalement !_ \- ses épaules s'affaissent et il rend les armes. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se retrouve dans mes bras et mon cœur s'emballe. Putain, entre le cerveau et le cœur, je suis vraiment mal lotit, moi...

« C'est quoi, la deuxième raison ? », marmonne-t-il alors que mes bras l'enveloppent.

C'est qu'il perd pas le nord...

« Sans toi, moi, je tiens pas la route. »

Voilà, ça y est, c'est dit, ne reste plus qu'à attendre sa réaction. Et il ne réagit pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagit pas ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? J'ai encore besoin d'un sac en papier. Quelqu'un a-t-il un sac en papier ?! Si je me met à courir maintenant, j'arriverais peut-être à faire un nouveau saut dans le passé, non ? Peut-être que je pourrais encore modifier cette ligne temporelle pourrie, et cette fois, arrêter de faire de la merde. Ça foire toujours quand je dévoile mes sentiments ! D'abord Iris, qui ne m'a pardonné que grâce à Caitlin – Sainte Caitlin – et à présent Cisco, mais lui, personne ne pourra faire en sorte qu'il me pardonne. Sur ce coup-là je suis tout seul...

Bon, ça fait quoi là, deux minutes, qu'il n'a rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il est en état de choc ou quoi ? Et puis, c'est qu'il devient de plus en plus lourd contre moi.

« Cisco ?...

\- Hum... »

Ah d'accord, il dors debout en fait. C'est pas étonnant cela dit, avec la journée qu'il a eu. Je lui tapote gentiment la tête pour le réveiller. Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'on est au milieu de la rue quand même.

« Aller Cisco, réveille-toi copain, on est pas arrivé encore.

\- C'est quoi la deuxième raison, Barry ? Marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant, et j'aimerais bien que mon cœur arrête de faire n'importe quoi dans ma poitrine ! Tu ne m'as pas dit...

\- Euh, si, sans toi je tiens pas la route.

\- Nan, ça c'est la première raison. »

Ah, faut vraiment que je réexplique tout ? Damned, je pas signé pour deux confessions, moi !

« Ce que je veux dire, Cisco, c'est que moi, en tant que Barry, pas en tant que Flash, je ne... J'ai... Comment dire ça sans avoir l'air ridicule ? Je ne peux pas, herm... Je n'ai pas envie, non... j'ai l'impression que... Merde, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, voilà ! Et si il devait t'arriver encore quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, parce que j'ai besoin de toi, et pas seulement pour que tu m'aide à mettre des méchants en prisons, tu comprends ? »

Cette fois il a comprit, je crois, si j'en juge ses yeux de merlan fris qui clignent frénétiquement. Oh, bon sang, j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là, moi...

Le silence s'éternise, et je commence à en avoir raz-le-bol. C'est vrai que je fais de la merde, c'est vrai que je devrais fermer ma grande gueule un peu plus souvent, mais je commence à penser que mes amis devraient commencer à ouvrir les leurs un peu plus. Les gars, je lis pas dans les esprits moi !

« Je suis trop fatigué, marmonne-t-il finalement en secouant lourdement la tête. Désolé, Barry, je ne comprend pas...

\- T'es sûr ? Je demande avec désespoir, parce que ma dernière tirade était vraiment le summum de ce que je peux faire en matière de confession et que si je dois me répéter, je risque d'être encore moins clair.

\- Oui, c'est dingue, mais mon cerveau est complètement drogué là, tout de suite, ricane Cisco en posant une main épuisée sur son front. Il comprend tout de travers, c'est très chiant. T'imagine ? Je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai cru comprendre que tu m'aimais, ce qui est ridicule, puisque c'est moi qui t'aime, et ça ne doit être qu'un espoir fou de mon cerveau au bout du rouleau, et il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

C'est le calme plat dans ma tête. Je n'arrive plus à réagir, parce que Cisco vient de dire qu'il m'aimait, et que je suis trop fatigué émotionnellement pour trouver une réaction adéquate. Alors je reste là, les bras ballants, tandis que mon ami marmonne des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles et oscille dangereusement sur ses jambes.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser à son tour ce qu'il vient de dire et ses yeux s'arrondissent brusquement. C'est la panique totale sur son visage, alors qu'un sourire immense s'étale sur mes joues.

« J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Balbutie-t-il. Oh merde... M'écoute pas, Barry, je suis vraiment crevé, je sais plus ce que je dis.

\- Au contraire ! M'exclamais-je. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on s'étale sur ce sujet !

\- Te moque pas... On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux...

\- Oh, je sais, crois moi. Juste pour qu'on soit très claires, tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit. Je suis bien amoureux de toi, et... si c'est réciproque, ben j'apprécierais vraiment qu'on en parle. »

C'est vrai quoi, on va pas tourner autour du pot quinze ans ! Je l'aime, j'en suis certain, et s'il m'aime aussi, alors il ne nous reste qu'à nous embrasser et puis c'est marre, pas vrai ? Est-ce que j'entretiens trop d'espoirs ? Est-ce trop idéaliste que d'espérer que les relations humaines soient si simples ?

« Mais... Et Iris ? »

Il a vraiment l'air perdu. Je comprends, c'était aussi le bordel dans ma tête jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes à peu près. Bon, comment je lui explique mon cas du coup ? Comment être le plus clair possible ?

« Oui, Iris, donc... »

C'est déjà mal partit. Barry, t'es vraiment un bras cassé.

« C'est vrai que je l'aime, mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Sauf qu'en fait, tout à l'heure quand tu es revenu au labo, j'étais tellement terrifié à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, tellement soulagé que tu sois sain et sauf, tellement horrifié de ce qui t'étais arrivé, que ça à fait comme un déclic dans ma tête. »

Je vais passer sous silence le fait que je l'ai cru mort, il a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour la journée, je pense.

Je tends une main hésitante vers la sienne et il se laisse faire, ce que je prends pour un signe positif. Je me rapproche d'un pas et observe son visage, que je connais par cœur, mais dont je remarque la véritable perfection pour la première fois. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais c'est plutôt le déni qui nous fait fermer les yeux sur les choses les plus évidentes.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais tout autant qu'Iris, Cisco. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais je suis amoureux de vous deux en même temps. N'imagine surtout pas que tu es un deuxième choix ou quoi que ce soit, parce que ce serait archi faux. Il m'a juste fallu plus de temps pour me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi. »

Voilà, ça c'est bien cerveau. Tu vois que tu n'es pas si mauvais en monologues quand tu veux bien !

Cisco ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux sont rivés aux miens, et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses émotions, ce qui n'arrive jamais en temps normal.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi presque tout de suite, fini-t-il par murmurer alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses traits. Dès la première fois où tu m'as souri. Mais tu étais tellement obnubilé par Iris... Je pensais n'avoir aucune chance.

\- Pense encore. »

Son visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du mien, si proche que je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Plus rien ne fonctionne correctement dans ma tête. Pas que ça fonctionne très bien en temps normal non plus cela dit, mais là, c'est vraiment le court-circuit. Cisco est trop près. Je ne vois que ses yeux, ses lèvres, son nez.

« Cisco... Je peux t'embrasser ? »

En guise de réponse il franchit l'espace restant entre nous, et wow ! C'est comme une super nova dans mon ventre. Tout explose autour de moi en une symphonie de couleurs, un feu d'artifice de sentiments et le monde défile devant mes yeux. Je comprends tout, je vois tout, je connais tout.

Mes mains se posent d'elles même sur les joues de Cisco pour l'attirer plus près, et les siennes agrippent mes hanches pour faire de même, mais c'est comme si nous ne pouvions juste pas être assez proches.

C'est incroyable ! Je sais que je n'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour Cisco que cet après-midi même, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce baiser toute ma vie. Dire que j'aurai pu connaître ça dès mon arrivée à StarLabs ! Dire que si j'avais été un peu moins bouché, et un peu plus ouvert à d'autres opportunités qu'Iris j'aurai pu connaître les merveilles que sont les lèvres de Cisco !

« Promis, décrétais-je lorsque mon ami s'éloigne légèrement pour respirer. Dorénavant, j'essayerais d'être moins bouché et de prêter plus d'attention à mon environnement. »

Un rire lui échappe, et si mon cœur faisait des loopings avant, à présent il fait du saut à l'élastique.

« Promis, murmure Cisco en écho. Dorénavant, je n'attendrais pas la fin du monde pour exprimer mes sentiments. »

Mon sourire et réel, mais la peur viscérale qui me prend aux tripes l'est tout autant, car la fin du monde, de mon monde, moi, je l'ai vécue pour de vrai. Je l'ai vécue quand Caitlin m'a annoncée d'une voix pleine de sanglot que Cisco était mort. Je ne réalisais pas encore, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je redoute plus que tout d'avoir à revivre une horreur pareille. Ma gorge se noue et je ne peux que tirer mon meilleur ami/petit copain dans mes bras. Il me rend l'étreinte dans la seconde.

Ce soir, je déclare la journée finie. Demain, peut-être que je permettrais à mon inquiétude de refaire surface. Demain, peut-être que je raconterais à Cisco ce qui m'est vraiment arrivé ces deux derniers jours. Peut-être que je lui parlerais de sa mort et de l'effondrement de mon monde. Peut-être que je lui raconterais le besoin vital que j'avais de le serrer dans mes bras quand j'ai appris qu'il était finalement en vie. Mais pas ce soir.

« On rentre ? Ma voix est fluette, rendue trop fragile par la peur qui m'habite.

\- Chez moi ? Propose-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- D'accord. »

Ce soir, je décrète une trêve. Ce soir, je décide que rien ne peut arriver, rien ne peut nous atteindre. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que qui que ce soit d'autre à prévu, je ne veux que me réfugier dans les bras de Cisco et oublier que j'ai bien failli le perdre sans jamais réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. Ce soir, je veux me noyer dans l'oubli.


End file.
